


But you knew that anyway, right?

by Dansnotavampire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letter, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Not Beta Read, Pain, Post-Finale, So then this happened, at the end, i dont know what this is, i was having feels over the scene in the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have feelings. it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you knew that anyway, right?

_I never wanted to need you. I never wanted to need you. This was never meant to happen, Len. We were meant to be a couple of jobs, as soon as we got out, and then we could be on our way._

_But then I really noticed you, with all your smarts and your snark and your fucking smirk, damn you._

_Actually, just damn it all._

_I never expected to miss you, either. Hell, I expected to be the first one gone - I was always the liability, the one most likely to fuck things up. And then there was you, and you had people all over wanting to work with you, wanting to be able to use that beautiful brain of yours, those clever hands, and that smart mouth; not that that last skill ever got you out of much trouble. At least, not with the cops, once they worked out not to listen to you._

Mick chuckled at some of the memories from before the cops'd learnt not to listen - they'd always blushed very prettily; probably weren't used to their prisoners hitting on them. They were probably used to prisoners threatening their families, but Mick had yet to meet someone who could pull that off with quite the level of conviction that Len'd had.

 

_The team would probably be laughing now, if they could see this. Who would've thought that, I, Mick fuckin' Rory, could be using my words like this. Or at all, in some people's cases (cough cough Rip)._

_I don't even know what this is, Len. Why am i writing? I don't even_ like _writing. You must've changed me. Fucker, I miss you. Which is weird - I never really imagined myself missing anyone, let alone this smartass kid I saved from getting fucking shivved on his second day._

_Still, you've more than made up for it. And other things. Not killing yourself to save the universe though. If I see you again, you are never hearing the end of it. Not a hero, my ass._

_You've always been a hero to me._

_And that's pretty much all I wanted to say - and that I love you, but I'm fairly certain you already knew that._

 

_  
_

 

 


End file.
